Brooklyn's Guardian Angel
by PunkMutantGargoyleChica
Summary: Part 1 of 3. Summary inside.


Brooklyn's Guardian Angel

Summery: While on a nightly watch, Brooklyn comes across what he thinks is an angel. He then chases the angel until she literally flies into a wall. When he takes her back to the clock tower, all the other gargoyles are shocked at his discovery. They become good friends, but Brooklyn starts having feelings for this angel. Are they meant to be, or is it not going to happen?

**She flew over the city, looking for a place to stay. But as she flew, she saw someone in need of help. As she came to the lady in need, she saw a man with a knife. But before the man could do anything, she grabbed his arm and flipped him over her head. **

"**Thank you." The lady whispers.**

**When the girl ran away, the flyer grabbed a chain that was attached to a dumpster and tied the man with the it. But she suddenly heard someone coming, so she had to be quick.**

**When she was finished, she climbed the wall and onto the roof, where she took off into the night.**

Brooklyn made his nightly routine, until he heard a woman scream. He followed the scream, but it shortly stopped. He found the woman, but she wasn't hurt. He landed in the alley and found the guy who was going to hurt her, but he was tied up with a chain. "Who did this to you?" he growled while his eye glowed white.

The man was frightened, but he managed to answer. "It…it was an…an…an angel…an angel…with…with…with…black wings!"

Brooklyn then noticed a shadow on the brick wall that came from the opposite building's roof. The shadow was shaped like a woman, but on her back were wings.

Brooklyn climbed the wall, but when he reached the roof, the angel took off. Brooklyn then took off after her.

"Hey, wait up! I just want to talk to you!" he yelled. The angel looked back at him and started flapping her wings to gain speed. But Brooklyn managed to catch up. Unfortunately, when the angel looked back at Brooklyn, she didn't see where she was going, and flew into a wall. Brooklyn winced at the sound of her and the wall making contact. She started to fall, but Brooklyn was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

He then glided back to the clock tower. On the way back, he noticed that the angel had a golden locket around her neck, and it had an "R" on it. And she also wore a dress. It looked like Angela's, but it was black with a white belt. And it was a halter-top. Brooklyn had no clue why it was like that, but he then realized that it was for her wings.

When he landed at the tower, he placed the angel on Hudson's recliner. As he placed her in the recliner, he noticed that every inch of her skin was completely as white as snow, and that her lips were black, along with her nails and her straight flat hair that reached the middle if her back. She was so beautiful, like a rose. So beautiful yet so delicate.

Suddenly, the rest of his clan came inside.

"Hey, Brooklyn. Who's that?" Lexington asked.

"I don't know, but I think it's an angel, Lex." Brooklyn answered.

Then, Hudson shook his head. "That's no angel, lads. She's a Thenagarian."

Just then, Goliath walked in from hearing Hudson. "But Thenagarians have been extinct for over two thousand years, Hudson. Are sure she's one of them?"

"Lad, I've never met an angel that looked like that, but I have met a few Thenagarians who were born to become one of the very few Dark Warriors. She is one of them"

Angela then walked in and gasped. "I know her. That's Raven."

Broadway then walked in. "Who?"

"Raven. I last saw her in Avalon. She was protecting us from an attack. She single-handedly over threw the Viking army that was raiding our home. She defended our sleeping king from the barbaric warriors that were brought there to kill him. It was almost eight hundred years ago. She hasn't changed a bit."

Broadway put his hand on Angela's shoulder. "How do you know it's her, Angela?"

"See that locket, she wore that when we saw her. She'd go nowhere without it. She told me that it's her most prized possession. It has a picture of her family in it." Angela then sighed. "I thought I would never see her again. Puck swore to curse Avalon if she ever returned. I could never understand why he hated her. But, then again, she wasn't very fond of him either. Whenever they weren't fighting the enemies, they were fighting with each other. Almost like human siblings would. Only they used magic as a weapon. There was rarely a moment when they never fought each other."

Suddenly, Raven let out a moan and sat up. "Shehfuf aerhyedfyu yejgopre." She grumbled.

Bronx then walked up to her and rubbed up against her legs. She looked down at him and smiled. She then scratched Bronx behind the ear, which made his leg twitch. She then looked up and saw Brooklyn.

"Hello." He said. He noticed the beautiful dark purple color that her eyes had.

Raven looked up at him and planted her lips onto his. Everyone gasped at this. Well, except Angela. She knew that this was something Thenagarians did when they meet someone who speaks a different language than they do. Raven did it to Angela's brother, Gabriel, and explained why she did it when she came to Avalon.

About two minutes later, she pulled away from Brooklyn. She closed her eyes tightly and stayed that way for almost thirty seconds. When she opened her eyes, she looked at Brooklyn and smiled. "Thank you."

"Uh…you're welcome, I guess." He said.

She then looked up and gasped, but it wasn't out fear, it was because she recognized someone. "Angela? That can't be you. You're all grown up." She then stood up and hugged the gargoyle.

"You're still the same, Raven. Always caring about everyone except yourself." Angela then hugged her back.

"Well, lass, aren't you going to introduce us?" Hudson asked.

"Oh, right. Raven, this is my clan. Hudson, my father Goliath, Broadway, Lexington, Brooklyn, and Bronx."

Raven blushed and waved. "Hi. Well, if Angela's here, then I'm definitely with the right clan. So, who brought me here?"

Angela smiled. "That would Brooklyn, the one you absorbed our language from." Angela pointed towards Brooklyn.

Brooklyn just blushed and waved. Raven then walked up to him. "Thank you again."

"Uh…no problem. What were you doing out there in the alley anyway?"

"I saw that lady, and so I flew down and defended her. But I heard what sounded like someone coming, so I climbed the building and took off. I felt like someone was watching me, but I didn't know that I was being followed until I was in the air."

Brooklyn blushed some more. But why? He doesn't get embarrassed that easily. But why would he be embarrassed in the first place. He's never felt this way. Not even towards Angela. It was weird. It was a stronger feeling than he ever felt. But why would he be feeling it in the first place, he just met Raven. Yeah she kissed him, but still.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked. Brooklyn was in his own little world until Raven snapped him out of it.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." He answered.

Raven giggled, revealing her fangs.

"Why did you kiss Brooklyn?" Lexington asked.

Raven looked at Lexington and smiled. "I didn't really _kiss_ him. What I did is how my kind learns a new language. Of coarse, we call this action 'language lips,' but it's the only way we can learn. Sometimes, it will wear off and we have to do it again. So don't be surprised."

Brooklyn wasn't sure what to think of Raven. She was definitely unique. But there was something else about her. Something that would make itself known soon enough.

"So, what's a Thenagarian?" Broadway asked.

Raven smiled and explained. "Thenagarains are the warriors of the skies. Humans say that we originated from Egypt. It was said that two humans with the wings of a hawk came down from the Heavens on a golden chariot. The winged humans claimed that they came from the land of Thenagaria. From there, Thenagarians have spread through out the entire world. We remained hidden for a long time, making it to where people thought we were extinct. But we only hide, at least most of us hide. My range of Thenagarians come from Greece. We live on Mt. Olympus, and thrive alongside the gods. But, me being born with black wings means that I'm a Dark Warrior. My grandmother says that I'm lucky. She, too, was a warrior. And fought alongside the super heroes of earth. She said that they were called 'The Justice League'. She went by the name 'Hawkgirl.' She fought alongside Wonder Woman in Torturous, the under world. But she wasn't born with black wings. She said that me being a Dark Warrior, I need to find my destiny."

"And just who is your grandmother, Raven?" Goliath asked.

"She's brave, smart, and can be a little stubborn. But, that's Shiera Hall for you." She answered.

Brooklyn's eyes widened. "Your grandmother is Shiera Hall?" he remembered watching a few news takes on Shiera Hall being apart of a cause.

"Of course, unless you know another female Thenagarian who fought alongside super humans and went by the name 'Hawkgirl'. She says that my destiny will be decided by me and no one else."

"And how's that working for you, lass?" Hudson asked.

"Not so well. I mean, I do help people, but I keep feeling like that it's only part of my destiny. That there's something more. I tried to see if I was just missing a relationship from my destiny, but the guy turned out to be a real jerk. So, I came here to get away from him. I just hope he doesn't find me."

"What does this man look like, Raven?" Brooklyn asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me when I say this, you'll know him when you see him. He's a Thenagarian, but with white wings." She answered.

_**(Raven explains her last day with the guy)**_

_Theetus just hit Raven because she talked to one of her male friends. Raven fell on the floor with the corner of her mouth bleeding. Her white skin making her blood appear almost black._

"_You really must love making me mad, Raven. I have to discipline you almost every single day. I really have to say it's getting embarrassing to be with you. If your father wasn't the ruler of Greece, I'd throw you out onto the streets where you belong."_

_Raven was trying to stand up. "You're only in love with me because of me being the next heir to the throne?" she was trying not to cry._

"_No, dear Raven. I don't love you. I love the fact that when I marry you, I'll become the ruler of Greece. All I needed was a worthless bitch like you to think I loved you. Then you'd ask your father to let him have us married. Of course, if you don't, then I'll have to kill your little sister."_

_Raven gasped. "No. Not Sophia. You wouldn't."_

"_Try me." He smirked._

_Raven stood up, an angry expression on her face and her eyes turning black. She looked at Theetus with firey rage in her black eyes. She reared her fist back and punched him in the jaw, knocking him to the floor._

"_You pathetic bastard. I won't stand for you to threaten my family. I hope my father feeds you to Seburis. He hasn't had a good meal in centuries. I only hope that I'm there to watch you die a slow and painful death. If you harm anyone just to get the power you want, I'll throw into Tarterous and take you see Hades myself. I'd love to see the punishment my Uncle Hades would make you go through." Her voice full of venom. _

_She walked out the door and flew out into the world._

_**(End)**_

Raven then leaned against a wall and sighed. By this time, Elisa walked in.

"Have you guys heard this? This guy we just arrested claims that an angel with black wings tied him up with chains." She then noticed Raven. "Now I've seen everything." She said to herself.

"I'm Raven. And I'm no angel." She shook Elisa's hand.

"Well, according to eye witnesses, you've been a miracle. I'm just glad you got the guy. He's a convicted sex offender that we've been looking for. He's raped and murdered six women in Manhattan. I'm thankful it wasn't seven." Elisa then started to explain what the suspect did to his victims.

A tear slowly ran its way down Raven's cheek, and only Brooklyn noticed. "Are you okay, Raven?"

Raven looked over to Brooklyn with an expression of disgust. "No, I'm not okay. Here I am, complaining about what Theetus did to me, and I find out that some slime ball has been doing far worse to other women. I need to go." She then push Brooklyn out of her way and went outside to the ledge of the building.

"Raven, where are you going?" Brooklyn asked.

"Anywhere but here." She answered. She then jumped off the ledge and flew away.

Brooklyn was just about to follow her until Angela stopped him. "Brooklyn, you can't go after her!" she yelled.

"I have to! She'll get hurt if I don't!" he yelled back.

"No, that's just it, Brooklyn! Whenever Thenagarians are angry, they have to unleash their anger out on something. If you follow her, she could possibly let her anger out on you. I've seen what she can do. And it's not the prettiest sight. She could possibly kill you. That's how dangerous she is." Angela said.

Brooklyn didn't care. He jumped off the building and followed Raven. He wasn't going to let her get hurt.

He lost track of where she went, but found her when he heard her yell. He found her next to the lake in Central park. He saw her punch a twenty-foot tall tree and knocked to the ground. He was impressed by her strength and aggression. But the way she handled it, not so much.

He flew down and hid behind a hedge. He then saw her pick up a white water lily from the lake. She threw the flower out into the middle of the lake, and walked to the water's edge.

"Lady of the lake, I seek your wisdom. I don't know what to do. Please help me." He heard her say.

Just then, the lake glowed, and then, a lady rose up out of the water while holding the white lily that Raven threw. She wore a light blue long dress and a dark blue shawl. And her hair was as shiny as silver. "Why do you seek my wisdom, Raven the Thenagarian?" she asked.

Raven smiled and walked out onto the lake. "It has been far too long, dear sister. Greece was never the same when you left. You know father misses you, dear Emily."

"Yes, Raven. I do know our father misses me. But I must stay here. Now, why do you seek my wisdom?"

"I don't know what to do. I'm so confused." Tears started flowing down Raven's cheeks as she lowered her head.

The Lady of the lake put her fingertips under Raven's chin and lifted her head. "You must follow your heart. The only way to find your destiny is to satisfy your heart's desires. What is it that your heart desires?"

"I want to find a mate. Someone to love and cherish our lives with. Theetus broke my heart. He threatened to kill our younger sister, Sophia, if I didn't marry him. I threatened to throw him into Torturous if he harmed anyone. But whom can I love? I want to know whom I am destined to be with. Do you know, dear sister?"

"Yes, I do. But you must find out who he is yourself. You cannot be truly happy until **_you_ **have satisfied your heart. I cannot help you. But I will say this: you will know it is him, when the time is right."

Raven bowed her head and the Lady of the lake disappeared into the lake. When she walked back to the water's edge, she lifted her head and sniffed the air. Her eyes suddenly turned black, but there was an eerie white glow around them. "Show yourself!" she hissed.

Brooklyn gulped. He over stayed his welcome. But he knew that he didn't make himself know, Raven might become even angrier.

Her slowly came out from behind the hedge. When Raven saw him, her eyes returned to their normal dark purple color. "What are you doing here?" she yelled.

"I should ask you the same question. But an even better question would be: how do you know the Lady of the lake?" he glared at her.

"She's my sister." Raven answered.

Brooklyn's jaw dropped when he heard that. How could the Lady of the Lake be Raven's sister? She didn't even look anything like Raven.

But now, Brooklyn wanted to take her back to the clock tower. "C'mon, let's go home." He took Raven's hand, but she pulled away. Her eyes suddenly turned black with the white glow around them.

"I have no home! I ran away from Greece, so I can never return! If I go back to Avalon, my brother, Puck, will curse the island! I have no where to go!" She then punched him in the chest. He then fell backwards into the lake.

He had to admit it, for a girl, she could throw a punch. He got up and tried to reason with her, but she kept hurting him, blow after blow.

When she finally stopped, her eye cleared back to dark purple. When she saw Brooklyn, she gasped. "I'm so sorry." She then slowly backed away.

"Raven, wait. I understand how you feel." Brooklyn was trying to comfort her as he stood up. She didn't hurt him too badly. But she did bruise him up a bit.

She turned away, facing the other direction. Rain started pouring down as tears flowed down her cheeks when she hung her head.

"You feel like you can't do anything, like you're worthless. But you're not. You saved that woman's life and got that man behind bars. You saved other women by getting that man arrested. You're not worthless, Raven. You're a hero."

Raven slowly turned around and walked toward him. When she was close enough, she wrapped her arms around him and cried. No one had ever talked to her like that before. She had always been told that she could do better that, or that what she does isn't not good enough. Theetus had even called her worthless a few times, but it was something that didn't hurt her at first. But when she thought she heard her father call her that, it had ripped her heart out. But she met someone who actually said that she wasn't worthless. That she was a hero.

Brooklyn wrapped his arms around Raven and held her close. He then wrapped his wings around her. He felt the sudden urge to protect her.

They found another tree and hid underneath it. They decided to stay in the park until the rain stopped.

"So, the Lady of the Lake's your sister and Puck's your brother. How?" Brooklyn became curious about that subject.

"My mother had an affair with a powerful being. And believe it or not, that being was Oberon himself. But when she became pregnant with Puck, Oberon wanted nothing to do with them. When Puck was born, well, lets just say my father wasn't the happiest person. He's older than me by fifty-six years. He's half Thenagarian. When I was born, he would always use his spells on me. It was hard to believe that he was my brother. He was so rude and had no respect for my father. He was finally banished to Avalon. But the rulers of Avalon had price for his presence. It cost the Phoenix Gate. But, since it was been destroyed by a gargoyle, he can't stay in Avalon. At least, not in the kingdom."

"But I thought that Puck was Demona's son."

"Oberon says that. But it's only a lie. Puck is the offspring of a female Thenagarian. And though we may fight," she then smiled, "it's just sibling rivalry. In fact, we get along so well whenever we don't fight." She then sighed and continued with her story.

"My father had an affair with a sorceress about a few years before I hatched. Her name was Tatanya. She then gave birth to my sister and gave her to my parents. My mother raised her and loved her as her own, even though she wasn't her daughter. She learned of her heritage when she woke up and everything in our room started floating. When she found out that she was a sorceress, she started learning spells, how to make potions, even how to use a wand. She helped me learn about my magical abilities. She even showed me how to use them. She was closer to me than anyone else in my family. She then left Greece a few centuries ago and came here. I don't know why, but I had an instinct that she came here."

"You seem to trust her more than Puck. I can understand why. If he hadn't tricked us so many times, well, you get the picture." He then showed her a scar that was hidden under his wing. He got it when he was fighting something that Puck had created.

"Well, then those seem to be the only things that my brother's good at. Hurting people, casting spells, and cursing anything just to get what he wants." Raven smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"If Puck hadn't sworn to curse Avalon, then I wouldn't have had a reason to come here, to escape from Avalon and meet you." She said still smiling.

Brooklyn couldn't help but blush. He saw that Raven tried to see the brighter side of everything, that is whenever she wasn't angry.

Brooklyn couldn't believe that he was about to do this. He leaned over and planted his lips onto hers. His first thought was that she would pull away and smack him. But she didn't. In fact, she even deepened the kiss. He felt her arms snake their way around his neck to pull him closer. So he wrapped his arms around the small of her back to pull her closer. She was now sitting on his lap as they kissed. He could feel her mouth opening to grant the access that she knew he desperately wanted. He felt her tongue brush against his. It was a strange feeling. He kissed Angela a few times before, but not like this. This was a kiss of need and passion. He definitely didn't want this to end. He still couldn't believe that she was letting him kiss her, until it hit him. The one that she thought she loved had hurt her. And she needed someone to her love her. Someone to be sweet, caring, passionate, supportive, and most of all, loving.

Raven didn't know why she was doing this, but she felt as if she needed it. Whenever Theetus kissed her, he was always rough and demanding. He even once tried to go too far with her, but failed when Raven's father walked in on them. And to this day, Raven is forever thankful that her father walked in on them.

But Brooklyn was so gentle. He let her take control. He didn't take it too far. All he was doing was holding her and kissing her. She couldn't help but be passionate to him. She hated coming to conclusions, but was Brooklyn the one? The one her sister saw in the future for her? She doubted it. She was a Thenagarian. And he was a Gargoyle. How could they be made for each other if they weren't even the same species?

A few minutes later, the rain stopped. But they continued to kiss. They couldn't stop. The moment was too perfect.

_**(Back at the clock tower)**_

Angela was pacing back and forth. "I'm worried about them. They've been gone for too long."

Broadway walked over and wrapped his arms around Angela. "Don't worry, Angela. If I know Brooklyn, he's keeping Raven safe. He'd never let anything happen to her or anyone for that matter."

"I still think we should go out and look for them. It's not like Raven or Brooklyn to be gone for too long." Angela then walked over to the ledge of the tower. "I'm going to go look for them."

"If you're going, Angela, then I'm going, too." Broadway claimed.

Angela smiled and leapt off the tower. Broadway followed close behind. They glided over to Central Park. They looked over at the lake and found their footprints in the mud.

"They were here alright." Broadway said to himself. He then heard some rustling under a tree. He quietly walked over to see what it was. He almost yelled for Angela when he saw Brooklyn and Raven making out. But he quietly walked over to Angela and pointed to the tree where he had found them.

Angela was about to yell for them, but Broadway covered her mouth and whispered, "I think we should leave them alone. They seem to be busy at the moment."

When he removed his hand from over her mouth, he quietly showed her what he was talking about.

Angela couldn't believe what she saw. It almost made her laugh. She was able to keep quiet long enough until she and Broadway climbed a tall tree and took off to the tower.

_**(Still in Central Park)**_

Raven and Brooklyn were still making out. To Raven, she felt like she was living in a dream. Her eyes may have been closed, but she felt Brooklyn's lips curl up, and she knew he smiling.

As they kissed, Raven felt Brooklyn's hand comb through her hair. This sent shivers running down her spine. He may have had sharp claws, but he was completely gentle to the touch. If only he were a Thenagarian, or if she were a Gargoyle. It would have been destiny.

They finally pulled away when they had to really breathe.

Raven looked at Brooklyn with a serious expression. "What was that?"

"I don't know. I couldn't believe I did it either. It was weird."

Raven then chuckled. Brooklyn didn't see what she was laughing at. "What's so funny?"

Raven smiled. "That kiss was a few things, but not weird."

"How would you describe that kiss?" he asked.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked.

Brooklyn nodded and Raven gave a mischievous grin. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, and Brooklyn noticed a seductive glint in her eyes. "It was romantic. Passionate." She then moved her lips up to his elf ear and whispered, "Lustful." She then felt shivers go down his spine, which made her giggle. She wasn't trying to seduce him, she only wanted to mess with him.

When she saw him starting to sweat, she decided to end it. "I'm only messing with you, Brooklyn. The kiss was most definitely romantic and passionate. But I only wanted to see what you would do when I said the last part."

Brooklyn nervously laughed. "Well, maybe we should head back. I have a feeling that their gonna look for if we don't return. And personally, I don't feel like playing lost and helpless victim."

"You and me both, pal." She replied.

They both shared a good laugh. But Brooklyn then realized that there weren't any good places to take off. "I need to get to a high ledge in order to take off."

"What's the matter, ya can't fly?"

"No, only glide. Gargoyles never really learned how to fly."

Raven then smiled. "How would you like to be the first?"

"What do you mean?"

"How would you like to be the first gargoyle to learn how to fly? It won't be easy for you because your wings don't have feathers. But you could learn. If you tried."

"I'm up for a challenge. But for now, we need to get home."

Raven sighed. "Home." She then smiled. "I have an idea." She then grabbed Brooklyn's arms and flapped her wings, making her rise into the air. "Let me know when you're high enough." She said. It was definitely a strange experience. The way she picked him up, it was like she was picking up something as light as a Chihuahua puppy. When they were at least forty feet in the air, Brooklyn nodded and Raven let him go. He was able to spread his wings and glide through the air. "How were you able to carry me?" Brooklyn asked.

"I've carried things that were at least eight times Broadway's size. Your weight is nothing compared to that."

"What's out there that could possibly be heavier than Broadway?"

"Try a full grown female Asian elephant that's pregnant. She was stuck in a mud hole, but I was able to get her out. The Asians were thankful. And one of them gave me this." Raven then pulled a bracelet off of her left wrist. "A bracelet made of jade beads. A little girl walked up to me after I rescued the elephant. She took my hand and slipped the bracelet on my wrist. She was so sweet. I miss her. She was the only human friend I ever had."

"What was her name?"

"Kie. She was only seven. And I really miss her."

Brooklyn and Raven were now back at the clock tower. "Why don't you go see her?"

A tear made it's way down Raven's cheek. "She passed away a few weeks later. She was very sick. I was happy to have met her. She taught me something that my father didn't: not all humans are bad."

"Your father doesn't like humans"

"It's forbidden for Thenagarians to socialize with humans. This law was established after I hatched from my egg. My father hated the fact that his mother-in-law gave birth to a half-breed. My uncle, Warhawk, is half human. And what was strange was that he was born with wings. Usually, if you're half Thenagarian, you're not born with wings, but instead with magical abilities. My father thinks that if you're not a pure Thenagarian, you shouldn't have the right to have wings. I totally disagree with that."

"Why do you disagree with your father?"

"Everyone disserves the right to feel what it's like to fly." Raven answered.

The sun was about to come up, and everyone went to their places. Raven took a place right next to Brooklyn. "Do Thenagarians turn to stone during the day?" he asked.

"Only Dark Warriors outside of their birth place. But Sophia is supposed to bring me some sunstones pretty soon. Hopefully, they'll last a lot longer than the last ones she gave me."

"What are sunstones?"

"They're magic stones that let those who turn to stone during the day not turn to stone during the day. They're dark purple and only found in Guatemala and Asia. Hopefully, she'll be here by sundown tomorrow."

"How does she know where to find you?"

"Because the last time I saw her, I told her that I would be going to this island called 'Manhattan'." She answered.

Then, the gargoyles posed, and Raven spread her wings, bared her fangs, and unsheathed her claws, giving her a very fearsome appearance. When the sun's rays touched their skin, they turned to stone.

_**(Back in Greece) (A.N. words in parenthesis are in Thenagarian translation)**_

"I'm telling you, Nathaniel, your daughter has gone insane! She has it in her mind that she can help the world by fraternizing with humans. I must go and save her before she kills herself!" Theetus and Raven's father were discussing why Raven had left Greece.

"Very well, Theetus. But know this, if any harm comes to my daughter, I will personally behead you. Understand?" Nathaniel, Raven's father, was worried about his daughter. What the two didn't know was that there was a young Thenagarian listening in on their conversation. It was Sophia. She looked just like her grandmother, Shiera, only younger.

Sophia then ran to her father and said, "If I may, Father, maybe it would be wise if I went to go get her. If I went, she'd definitely come back. If Theetus went, then she might try to run away again."

Nathaniel thought long and hard about this. But agreed to let Sophia go and get Raven. But what he didn't know was that Sophia was part of the rebellion against her father. And she didn't want Theetus to touch Raven. She knew that he hit her. But she didn't know that Raven had threatened him or that he threatened to kill her.

Sophia ran to her room, grabbed all of her sunstones, and ran out of the castle. "I need to find Raven quick." She thought to herself. She then flapped her wings and took off to the island of Manhattan. If you saw her, you'd see that she had fair skin, green eyes, red hair, and white wings. She wears a blue spaghetti-strap top and blue jeans. And just in case you're wondering, Thenagarians don't ever wear shoes.

About two hours later, Sophia found her sister in her fearsome pose at the clock tower. She landed and took a sunstone out of the sack she was carrying. She then put it on a thread and made a necklace out of it. Before she did anything else, Sophia put the necklace around Raven's neck.

The stone exterior around Raven shattered and she half roared and yawned when she awoke. She then turned around to see her sister. "Sophia, sumatu tigrara." (Sophia, you're early.) Raven said.

"Mu combitud Muid kath i ermaba higatna." (I figured I'd catch an early flight.) Sophia said. The sisters smiled and hugged each other. Then Sophia got serious. "Muvi hou nomj dsa tsuma. Haltis gothringo Theetus ti sermbo hir suma. Keti Theetus dolm timb Halti hofn sumatu sanimur." (I've got some bad news. Father tried but failed to send Theetus to look for you. And Theetus also told Father that you're insane.)

Raven was silent at first, but then she said, "Chunga, umo hinjas. Osi: HIKOO! Keti umo: Combitus bahu koli ina halti kohu mu belung. Bahu hertada ni jimi suma ka Mu gitinu omisha jumni. Mu hertada jumni nacki li donkie kohu Muid fromhi jumni kolo Hadasa ka bahu numa halima. (Okay, two things. One: WHAT! And two: Figures he'd tell our father that I'm insane. He threatened to kill you if I didn't marry him. I threatened him back by saying that I'd throw him into Torturous if he hurt anyone.) She then noticed Sophia's sack. " Nom bai junjas uth giti suma jinka. (How many sunstones did you bring?)

"Hikai juki dinas. Ny mikou ci hintoa ni dinko suma hir ki nili." (About nine dozen. It should be enough to last you for a while.)

"Deil, fik kul im kirm jiy hikoo ni ci hir ji. Ky ki jurt birlo ul ki hirti?" (Well, not all of them are going to be for me. Do you have anymore on a thread?)

Sophia searched her sack and found one on a thread. She gave to Raven, and Raven put it around Lexington's neck.

When the fragments of stone shed off of Lexington's skin, and half roared, showing that he woke up, he looked confused. It was daylight. But he then noticed Raven looking at him. "Lexington, this is my sister, Sophia. She's the one who brought the sunstone around your neck. It's what's helping you not be in your stone sleep."

Lexington was still confused. But when he saw Sophia, he just stared. She was beautiful. But what surprised him was that she didn't seem to be afraid of him. Then Raven spoke to Sophia in their native tongue. "Dujkimbal gulimkan poeabhidah."

Sophia nodded and walked over to Lexington. She then placed her lips onto his. It was the exact the same way that Raven did to Brooklyn. This wasn't something that Lex would imagine he would be doing in his entire life. When Sophia pulled away, she looked at Lexington and said, "Thank you."

Lexington blushed and smiled. "You're welcome."

Sophia smiled. She was then led inside the clock tower. She found a table and emptied the sack. When all of the sunstones were in place, Sophia, Raven and Lexington began to put them on threads. When they finished, Lexington looked over at Sophia. "How long will these sunstones keep us from turning to stone, Sophia?"

"If you wear them long enough, your skin will absorb the stone's energy, making it to where you'll never go through the stone sleep again. It may seem good, but you'll never be able to heal in stone hibernation again. You'll remain a prisoner of the sunstone's power forever. But Raven developed a technique on how to make sure the sunstone's energy won't go into her skin. She wears it every other day. I suggest you and your clan do the same thing." She answered.

And with that, the three walked outside and started putting the necklaces on the others. Lexington put one on Hudson and another on Goliath. Sophia put one on Angela and another on Broadway. Raven put one on Bronx and another on Brooklyn.

The three stood back and watched the others wake up. Each of them roared and noticed that it was daylight. They all glanced over and saw Raven, Lexington, and another Thenagarian. They were all so confused. But Raven was able to explain things. She explained her sister, why she came, what she heard before she came, what she brought, and even what they could do.

When everyone understood, Raven took Brooklyn away from the others. "I also had her bring more than enough because I had a feeling that I would be meeting gargoyles."

"Didn't you already know that gargoyles existed?"

"Yes, but I had a feeling that they'd be here. Most Thenagarians hate gargoyles. But the few who don't do their best to protect them. My sisters and I are some of the many few who protect gargoyles. But I never actually thought that I'd become friends with a clan full of them." She then faced the sun's direction and closed her eyes. "This was my favorite part of day light."

"What, the sun?"

"No. The warmth the sun gives off. It's so inviting and kind. And it reminds me of home. Olympus being so close to the sun, it always made me happy."

Brooklyn wrapped one of his arms around Raven's shoulder. He suddenly realized what it was that he saw in Raven the night they met. She may have looked like the kind of person who wasn't very kind and caring. But she was very caring. She rescued people. She even let him kiss her. He could see great things from Raven.

Then Raven sat on the edge of the building. She didn't want to miss any part of the day. All she did was sit there. Brooklyn decided to sit with her. It was hard to believe that he would share the day with a creature that was thought to be extinct. But he survived a thousand years in stone sleep, so to him, anything was possible.

"I need to do something today. Does Castle Wyvern still stand?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, but it's here in Manhattan. Why do you need to go there?"

"I left something there when I helped Princess Catherine move the gargoyle eggs to Avalon. I need to go get it. It's one the reasons that I came to Manhattan."

Brooklyn nodded and took Raven's hand. Together, they jumped off the ledge and headed for the castle.

Brooklyn and Raven then landed on the castle grounds. Brooklyn was just about to warn Raven about Xanatos, but she held up her hand to tell him to stop. "I already know about David. He is nothing more than a monster."

Then, Raven plucked two feathers from her wings. She held then close to her mouth and whispered something. When she finished, she gave one to Brooklyn. But the moment it touched his skin, he turned invisible. Raven also turned invisible.

"What's going on, Raven?" Brooklyn frantically asked.

"A Dark Warrior's feathers have magic in them. I just pluck one, tell it what to do, and it does it. In this case, I told them to make us unseen until we found the whistle."

"What whistle?"

"The whistle we came here to get."

"We came to the most dangerous place on earth just to get a whistle?"

"No!" she yelled, almost like a little girl trying to prove someone wrong. "We came the most dangerous place on earth to get a _magic_ whistle. I haven't seen Spirit in over nine hundred years. That whistle is the only way to get her." They both then tried to walk to one of the towers, but there was a distracting noise.

Raven kept hearing Brooklyn bump into random things. She couldn't help but giggle. "Follow my voice, Brooklyn." She stood still, and couldn't stop giggling.

For Brooklyn, it was both embarrassing and helpful. He was embarrassed that he kept bumping into things because he couldn't see he feet. But Raven's giggling was helpful because he knew where she was. He finally found her when he accidentally put his hands on her breasts. The moment he touched them, Raven gasped and some how was able to aim at Brooklyn's face to smack him. "Don't be fresh!" she yelled. She then grabbed his hand and walked over to one of the towers.

When they were right in front one, Raven then started climbing. Brooklyn may have not been able to see her, but he could hear her claws scrape the wall as she climbed. He then took the initiative to follow her.

When she reached the window, she quickly climbed in and waited for Brooklyn. She stuck her head out of the window to tell him she was already inside, but he was already at the window. When she stuck her head out of the window, her lips met his.

At first, they both were in shock, but Raven then closed her eyes and put her hands on either side of Brooklyn's face. She couldn't help but moan as she opened her mouth. This time, Brooklyn took charge and deepened the kiss. He was able to crawl through the window and wrap his arms and wings around the creature whose lips connected with his own. His tongue rolled in Raven's mouth, making her feel like melting in his arms. They both started to breathe heavily. It was so romantic. Neither one of them wanted this moment to end. The longer the two stayed that way, the more passionate the kiss became.

After a few minutes of intense and passionate kissing, Raven gently push Brooklyn away. "We need to find that whistle before we do any thing else, got it?" She then started looking for the whistle. While she was looking, she was having a flashback of the last time she was in the castle.

_**(937 years ago at Castle Wyvern)**_

_It was total chaos at the castle. Armies surrounded to great castle with hate and destruction in their heart._

_Princess Catherine was trying to get all of the eggs together. Raven flew down and helped her. When they thought all of the eggs were accounted for, they put them on a wagon to head to Avalon._

_Raven flew up to the castle to make sure that there were no people stuck inside. As she flew around, she heard the soft wails of a crying baby. She immediately landed on the wall and ran into the castle. She frantically searched for the child. When she finally found the baby, she also found that its mother was on the floor unconscious. _

_Raven quickly plucked one of her feathers and turned it into a basket. She quickly grabbed the baby and wrapped it with a small quilt. The baby was then gently laid in the basket. _

_As Raven picked up the woman with one hand and threw her over her shoulder, she grabbed the basket with her other hand. She then took off to the wagon. When the princess found the baby and its mother unharmed, she turned to Raven. "Thank you. You've helped us so much."_

"_Don't thank me yet. I have to check the entire castle first."_

_Raven then took off to the castle to find any other trapped victims. As she flew, one of the armies shot a fireball at her with a catapult. It hit one of her wings and she went falling down. When she thought she was going to die, she suddenly felt like someone was holding her and that she stopped falling. _

_She opened her eyes to see that she landed in a gargoyle statue's arms. She then noticed that there were other gargoyles and saw that the one that was holding her was the only one with a beak. She noticed that he was well built and had a tangled mane. The pose that he was in may have seemed frightening, but she looked past that and saw that he was very handsome._

_Raven smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered. She knew it was only a statue, but she was grateful that they were put it in that spot._

_She was able to climb out of his arms and onto the wall. When she stood up, she saw that one of her wings was badly injured. No magic black feather could heal this kind of damage. Time and patience was the only cure._

_Raven then ran inside one of the towers. She climbed to the highest window in the tallest tower. When she reached the window, she quickly took the golden chain off of her wrist. On the chain was a small silver tube with a few holes in it. She then put the tube up to her lips and blew into it. As she blew, the tube made the most beautiful sound. It was like hearing angels sing, no pun intended. When she finished blowing the tube, she heard what sounded like a horse neighing. When she looked up into the sky, she saw what she was calling with the whistle. Her faithful companion, Spirit._

_The gorgeous flying horse flew down to the window, its black coat glistening under the stars. And the wind was blowing through her silver main and tail. But with all the rush, Raven dropped the whistle inside the room on the floor._

_When Spirit was right next to the window, Raven hopped on and started giving a command. "To the stables, as fast as you can fly!"_

_Spirit nodded and did as she was instructed. When they landed, they saw that the wagon was gone. Raven smiled, relieved that the eggs were safe. But something caught her eye. She looked over at a pile of hay and saw an egg. They forgot one! _

_Raven quickly, but very gently, grabbed the remaining egg and got on Spirit. "We need to find Princess Catherine, now!"_

_Spirit obediently flew off and away from the castle. But something wasn't right. As Raven held the egg, she could have sworn she felt it move. Then suddenly, the egg cracked. It was hatching!_

_Bits and pieces of the shell fell off to the side as Spirit flew. When the shell was completely gone, the gargoyle she was holding just kept her eyes closed. Raven noticed that the gargoyle had light-violet skin and black hair. She could tell from a few facial details that the hatchling was a female._

_Raven smiled and held the hatchling close. She thought the little gargoyle was as beautiful as an angel. _

_Spirit neighed when she found Princess Catherine. She flew down, landed on the ground, and started trotting alongside the wagon. She also saw the baby and its mother lying peacefully next to the eggs. Spirit trotted over next to the wagon. Princess Catherine sat next to a little boy and both looked over to see Raven holding a gargoyle hatchling. "Oh my goodness, we missed one!" Princess Catherine was frantic._

"_It's okay, your majesty. She safe and healthy. And if it's not too much trouble, I think I have a name for her." Raven smiled._

"_What is it you wish to name her?" the princess asked._

_Raven smiled once more and handed the hatchling over to the princess. "Angela." She answered._

_Then Spirit flew off and Raven held onto her mane._

_**(End)**_

Raven then saw a glint on the floor, and smiled to find that it was the whistle. The gold chain that held it was tarnished, but the whistle remained as silver as she remembered. The chain was no good any more, so she took it off, and threw it out the window.

The moment she touched the whistle, both her and Brooklyn turned visible again. She looked over to see Brooklyn searching for the whistle.

Raven giggled and playfully tugged his tail. This made him jump and yelp. But he wasn't angry when realized that they weren't transparent anymore.

Raven dangled the whistled in front of him. But Brooklyn snatched the whistle, turned around, and looked at it carefully. Raven slowly wrapped her arms around him and kissed the back of his neck. "You just keep saving me, don't you?"

This confused Brooklyn. But he was enjoying the attention. Raven then grabbed the whistle and placed it on the jade bracelet. "I can't wait until tonight."

"What happens tonight?"

"I'll be able to call Spirit. She only comes out at night."

Raven then climbed out of the window, with Brooklyn not far behind. When they reached the ground, they quickly jumped off the ledge.

When they returned to the clock tower, they saw that all the gargoyles were rejoicing for their new life. Lexington was showing Sophia some of his inventions. Hudson and Goliath had just left to go out on patrol. And Angela and Broadway were making out.

Raven then walked over to her post. She was tired and in need of some sleep. Just as she was about to take the necklace off, Brooklyn snuck up behind and tapped her shoulder. This made Raven jump. She quickly turned around and grabbed Brooklyn's throat. When she grabbed his throat, she pinned him against the wall, her eyes turning black, and a low growl coming from deep in her throat.

When she saw it was Brooklyn, she let go of him and angrily walked over to her post. She then threw her necklace over her shoulder and she turned to stone.

Brooklyn went to put the necklace back on Raven, but Sophia stopped him. "No, she needs her rest. And I suggest you do the same."

"Why are you talking to me like that, Sophia? I'm not a hatchling." he asked.

Sophia sighed deeply. "When ever a Thenagarian uses language lips, who ever they use it on, they form a bond. It can be any kind of bond. Whether it is a bond of friendship, a bond of hatred, or even a bond of love. But, if you're tired when she wakes up, she'll be tired too. In fact, I suggest you all get some rest." She explained. She then looked over to Broadway and Angela. "You two, stop for a moment and take a breath. You all need your sleep. I'll stay awake until Goliath and Hudson return. When they get back, I'll explain everything. So get some sleep."

Everyone was surprisingly obedient. As they took their positions, Hudson and Goliath landed at the tower. "You two, you need to get some sleep. If Theetus comes, you'll need your strength." Sophia ordered.

Hudson and Goliath were just about to disagree until they saw Raven asleep. They both must have realized that they needed their rest.

All of the gargoyles were now in their stone sleep. Sophia walked inside the tower and fell asleep in Hudson's recliner.

As she slept, she couldn't help but fear for Raven. Her older sister would sooner or later have to keep running away, or face Theetus.

_**(Sunset)**_

Sophia woke up just minutes before the gargoyles and her sister. As she walked outside, she saw her sister's stone exterior crack and fall off.

The gargoyles followed the awakening. Once all of them were awake, Sophia then started talking to Lexington. "I'd like to share my ideas with you."

Lexington nodded and led Sophia to his room. Inside were all kinds of failed inventions. "So, what kind of ideas do you have in mind, Sophia?"

She smiled and grabbed her sack that she left in his room from earlier that day. When she opened it, she pulled out a blueprint. On it was a design for a machine. "This contraption is supposed to plant and water seeds at a rapid pace. I've tried several times to build it, but I fail every single time. I was hoping you could help me out on this."

Lexington stared at the blueprint. It was a perfect design. "How did you think of this?"

"My people have to labor everyday just for a mere fraction of what they deserve. I hope that by the success of my invention, I'll be able to help them grow enough crops to last a whole season instead of one fifth of a season. I just need to find a way to power them up. I can't seem to get them to stay working long enough. I've tried everything. But nothing seems to work. What do you suggest?"

_**(Outside)**_

Brooklyn didn't want Raven to worry a lot. Theetus may have been after her, but she deserved to at least have a little bit of fun.

He went inside and found what he was searching for. When he came back out, he placed blindfold he found around Raven's eyes. "I've got a surprise for you. Don't take the blindfold off until I say you can."

Raven smiled. "Okay, mom." She said.

Brooklyn chuckled and led her to the edge of the tower. "What we are going to do is glide to a special place. So I need you to trust me."

"I trust you. Why wouldn't I?"

This made Brooklyn smile. As he and Raven leapt off of the tower, they glided all the way to Central Park. Once they landed, Brooklyn took them to a secluded spot. When they got there, Brooklyn helped Raven sit down on the ground. He then took the blindfold off of her.

Raven smiled at the sight. Brooklyn had her sitting on a hill and looking out into the sky. "This is my favorite part of the whole city. I know there aren't as many stars, but it's still a nice view." He explained.

Brooklyn sat next to Raven and let her lean on his shoulder. Raven then plucked one of her feathers and whispered at it. She threw it behind both of them and it turned into a large pillow made for two people to use. Brooklyn was still getting use to Raven having powers.

Both of them laid back and watched the stars. Brooklyn explained how he was a Cancer and showed Raven the Cancer constellation. Raven explained that she was a Virgo and showed Brooklyn the Virgo constellation. It was like watching a high school couple on their first serious date. It was romantic yet cheesy. But the two didn't seem to really mind.

Raven laid her head on Brooklyn's and chest. She was having a lot of fun. And at that moment, she forgot about the rest of the world. She felt so blissful. This was the best night of her life. Her life may have been to be a warrior, but tonight, she got to do something she wanted to do.

Raven then rolled over onto her side to face Brooklyn. As she watched him, she kept thinking about what her sister said. How she would know when she found the one when time was right. Well, she now knew that Brooklyn was the one. And the fact the he was a Gargoyle didn't bother her at all.

Brooklyn looked over at Raven and smiled. He definitely loved her. But before he could say anything, Raven leaned forward and started kissing him, but she quickly pulled away. Brooklyn saw a serious expression on her face and he thought that he did something wrong. But he then saw her unbuckle her belt and untie her halter-top. She then sat up to pull her dress off over her head. She also took her locket off and laid it next to her dress.

He couldn't believe that Raven had stripped right in front of him. But she then let her hands trace down his body. Her fingers slowly made their way down his chest. When she made her way down to his stomach, she could feel him shiver. When her hands finally made it to his loincloth, she unbuckled his belt and unwrapped his loincloth from around his waist. He didn't know what came over Raven, but he liked it. And before she did anything else, she plucked one of her feathers, whispered something to it and threw it in the air. The feather then turned into this bubble that surrounded both of them. Brooklyn was about asked what it for, but Raven quickly answered, "It's suppose to make it to where no one can see or hear us." She then leaned down to kiss him, but Brooklyn gently pushed her away. "Raven, if we do this, what if you get pregnant?"

She smiled and said, "Brooklyn, I'm nine hundred and eighty-nine years old. Female Thenagarians don't go through their first heat until they become one thousand years old. I'm too young to become pregnant. But I'm old enough to choose my mate. And I choose you, Brooklyn of Manhattan, to be my mate." She then leaned down and kissed him again.

Brooklyn then sat up and gently kissed Raven's neck. He made his way down to her breasts and gently let his tongue roll over her left breast. He then let his hand grope her right breast. It was nice and felt perfect in his claw. He was able to turn her around to where he could mount her. Her wings went out to either side of her body as he fully penetrated her. With his member being as hard as ever, he began to pound into her. He started off slowly, but as he began to feel himself coming, he started going faster.

"Harder, Brooklyn!" she yelled. He complied by banging into her even harder. As he did so, with his left hand, he stroked the area between her wings, spiking her arousal even more. And with his right hand, he leaned forward, still pounding into her, and started groping her breasts.

Their climax came together as Brooklyn roared, and Raven cried, "Oh Zeus."

Raven then turned around and pushed Brooklyn over. "I'm not finished with you yet, Brooklyn." She purred. She wouldn't let him get up, she kept pushing him onto his back. When he finally gave up and just laid there, Raven smiled and started kissing his neck. She made her way down to his chest, making small circles with her fingers. As she did this, she felt goose bumps rising from his crimson skin again. Then, she kissed his stomach, and then, she moved to the part of him that made him nervous to see her next to. Surely, she wasn't going to…

"GOD!" Brooklyn yelled. Raven had put Brooklyn's manhood in her mouth and sucked on him. She loved his taste. She loved this sense of power. And she loved the cries he made. "Oh God, Raven! Please don't stop!" he begged her. She only took pity on him and began moving her head up and down even faster. He loved the feeling of her tongue sliding along the bottom of his erection. The way her lips slipped over his manhood made him start to groan and moan. She new he was coming when she felt his manhood go hard inside of her mouth. And before she knew it, he spilled himself inside of her mouth. She swallowed every bit of it. And then she made her way back up.

"I told you I wasn't finished with you. That torment was what you got for struggling." She mocked. She then let her fingers gently stroke the side of his beak, making him shiver from her warm touch.

And now, it was Brooklyn's turn. He rolled over on top of her and held her arms against the ground. He wasn't about to let her up, not after tormenting him with foreplay. After she stopped struggling, Brooklyn then began to kiss her neck. He slowly made his way down to her right breast. He placed his mouth over her tender flesh and let his tongue roll over her already hard nipple. Raven only let her fingers run through his mane, as he tasted her breast. He then went lower, past her stomach. But before he touched her there, he put her legs over his shoulders. Then, he surprised her by giving her his own kind of foreplay. Her moans only drove him to go further. He let himself go deeper inside of her. She felt herself coming and began to arch her back. "Oh Zeus!" she yelled. It was electrifying. The way he touched her. The way he held her. The way he let his tongue rolled inside of her. Everything.

She felt herself coming and knew that she wouldn't last for very long. She finally came, and when she climaxed, his name came out of her mouth, tearing through her lips. "Oh, Brooklyn!" she yelled.

When she relaxed, Brooklyn climbed on top of her and kissed her neck. Both creatures relaxed, and Brooklyn rolled over next to her, covering her with one of his wings. Looking at each other, they wrapped their arms around one another, not wanting to let go, and certainly not wanting to let this moment to ever end.

Raven looked at Brooklyn and smiled, "You were my first."

Brooklyn smiled back. "You were mine, too." He replied.

It was hard for Brooklyn to believe. Raven had chosen him to be her mate. But why? There wasn't that much about him that was interesting. Sure he was second in command, but still, nothing that interesting. He looked deeply into her eyes and asked her, "Why me?"

She smiled and snuggled closer to him. "Because, you weren't afraid to help me when I needed help. You weren't afraid to face me when I was angry. You helped me at Castle Wyvern, even though we could have been in danger. You were brave enough to kiss me after you saw my true strength. You even helped me see my true worth in this world. You helped me see that I'm not worthless. And plus, you're totally handsome. So, why not you?"

Brooklyn just looked away, almost ashamed that he had even asked. This caught Raven's attention. "Is it because you're a Gargoyle and I'm a Thenagarian? If it is, that's not even a good reason to ask. If anything, it's what draws me to you. You're handsome, sweet, kind, loving, and caring. You need to stop thinking that you're not all that great. You're perfect just the way you are. I wouldn't have you any other way. I love you."

Brooklyn smiled as he heard Raven. Never had anyone told him those three little words. He had only one thing to say to her. "I love you, too."

Raven then reached over, snatched up her locket, and slipped it around her neck. Then, she grabbed her dress. She slipped it over her head and buckled the belt. But she couldn't tie the halter-top. "Brooklyn, could you help me with this?"

He sat up and carefully tied the halter-top. When he finished, he grabbed his loincloth and wrapped it around his waist. Then, he buckled his belt and stood up. Raven then stood next to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Let's go home." And both of them flew back to the clock tower.

When the two lovers returned to the clock tower, they walked by Hudson. But he took one sniff in the air, and stopped the two. "What have you two been doing tonight?" the old Gargoyle asked.

"Oh, nothing. Why do you ask, Hudson?" Raven lied.

Hudson shook his head. "I may be old, lass. But I'm no fool. I can smell what you both did. And if you don't want anyone else to notice, then I suggest that you two take a bath. And be quick about it. All the others are out on patrol, including Sophia."

The two nodded and crept downstairs to the public bathroom, it was one of those ones that had shower in it. They were sure to lock the door. As they both took off their clothes and started the shower, Brooklyn snuck up behind Raven and wrapped his arms and wings around her.

Raven smiled and turned around. She leaned up and kissed him. "What are the things you love about me?" she asked.

Brooklyn smiled and held her close. "I love that you're strong, independent, beautiful, sexy, and that you're not afraid to express yourself and the way you feel. But mostly, I love that you love me just the way I am."

Raven wrapped her arms around Brooklyn's neck and pulled him down to kiss him. As she kissed him, she felt the warm water that was running down her back disappear, and was replaced by a cold tile wall. But that didn't stop her from continuing to kiss him. She suddenly felt something penetrate her. Brooklyn had put his member inside of her. He lifted her up and helped her wrap her legs around his waist. He pounded into her like there was no tomorrow.

"Brooklyn!" she moaned. Her voice didn't sound like it was angry. It sounded like it was demanding more. She wanted him even more. It was the sound of her voice that made Brooklyn hammer himself into her even harder.

Raven began kissing his neck. Then, she lets her fangs graze across his skin. That tingling feeling her fangs gave him had aroused him even more. Then, she did something to him that wasn't even expected. She let her fangs puncture his neck. She actually bit him. It was frightening yet arousing at the same time. The shock from the sudden pain was enough to catch Brooklyn's attention. But the way she moved her lips to drink his blood was so arousing, it was unbearable. He hammered himself into her even harder. It was so erotic. He just couldn't stop himself.

When they climaxed together, Raven placed her lips over Brooklyn's so he wouldn't roar, that way no one could hear them. When they both relaxed, Brooklyn put her down. But then he noticed her eyes. They weren't that beautiful purple color that he remembered. They were that black color with the white glow. But what caught him off guard was seeing his blood running down the corners of her mouth.

Raven's eyes then turned back to normal. She looked around and looked as if she were confused. The last thing she remembered was Hudson telling them that he knew what they did. The rest of it was fuzzy. Then, she noticed that her and Brooklyn were naked. She quickly pushed him away and covered herself with her wings.

Brooklyn tried to get close to her, but she kept hissing at him. Raven was freaking out. He then turned the shower off and found two towels. He threw one to Raven and saw her wrapping it around herself. She then walked up to Brooklyn with a serious expression. "Brooklyn, what happened?"

"Hudson told us to take a shower. So, we came down here, started the water, you asked me what I loved about you, we had sex again, and then you bit my neck, which, for some sick twisted reason, turned me on even more, then you started freaking out." He answered.

Raven then grabbed Brooklyn's arm with brutal force and said, "Were my eyes black when I bit you?"

"Yeah, they were. Why?" he asked.

Raven's eyes widened. She then go of him. "This is not good. I can't believe this happened again."

Brooklyn grabbed both of Raven's arms, turned her around to face him, and held her close. He wasn't being rough, he just wanted to protect her. "What's wrong, Raven?"

Raven sighed and looked deeply into Brooklyn's eyes. "I have been possessed once by a shadow. It was no ordinary shadow. It was created in an alternate universe. It was the shadow of a man who wanted his deepest desires to come true. The shadow helped grant his wishes, but it came with a price. Once all of his desires were fulfilled, he died instantly. But his shadow still lived. Then one day, after I left Theetus, the shadow possessed me. My deepest desire at the moment was to kill Theetus. When the shadow had completely possessed me, it made me fly back to Theetus. When I found him, I began fighting against him. I clawed him, bit him, mauled him, thrashed at him, basically kicked his ass. But I fought against the shadow inside of me. But I couldn't do it by myself. Puck was able to get the shadow out of me, but its evil sorcery remained. Every time the sorcery takes over me, my eyes turn black and the sorcery does what it was created to do. Fulfill my desires. But it can be dangerous. The sorcery comes at a price. And in this case, it wanted you. Thankfully, it just wanted erotic arousal and not death. Puck said that he might not have removed the shadow completely, but if he tried to, it would kill me." By this time, both of them got dressed and snuck back to the clock.

"If this shadow is still inside of you, why didn't you tell us?" Brooklyn asked.

"I thought that I got rid of the shadow. But this was the first time it's come out in three months." She answered.

Brooklyn wrapped his arms around Raven, who was now crying. "I just…don't want…to hurt you." She said between sobs.

Brooklyn placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head. He looked deeply into those purple eyes that he loved so much and said, "Raven, the only way you could hurt me is if you broke my heart. And you're too good for that. You're a lot different than the females I grew up with. You are more concerned about everyone else than you are of yourself. And I think your sister is the same way. Just know this, no matter what happens, I will always be here for you. I love you too much to leave you by yourself without anyone to help you."

The tears stopped running down her cheeks. A small smile replaced them. "I love you, too." She then wrapped her arms around Brooklyn's neck. She never wanted to let go of him. But then she remembered something.

Raven then let go of Brooklyn and took him outside. She then took her whistle and blew into it. As she blew it, Brooklyn thought it was the most beautiful sound he ever heard.

When she finished, there was what looked like shooting star falling toward the clock tower. Then, right when it would have made impact, the star stopped. But it didn't really look like a star. It looked more like a woman made of liquid silver. The person walked toward Raven and hugged her. Raven then hugged her back. "I've missed you, Spirit."

"I've missed you, too, Raven." She replied.

Brooklyn was very confused. "Wait, I thought that Spirit was an animal."

Raven's eyes widened. She then said, "Uh-oh." She also moved out from between the two.

Spirit glared at Brooklyn. She then walked up him and started yelling. "For the record, Morphins are not animals. We are a race all our own. And if that's a problem, then you can leave. We don't call humans animals. We don't even call gargoyles animals. But you certainly act like one."

Raven then walked up to Spirit and took her hand. "Spirit, this is my mate, Brooklyn. And please don't yell at him, I never told him that you were a Morphin. You can't be mad at him for that."

Brooklyn then looked at Raven. "What's a Morphin?"

Raven smiled. "A Morphin is a shape-shifter. They take the form of any magical creature. I found Spirit when I was no more than a hatchling. She was just a little younger than me. She was injured, and so, I took her home and my parents adopted her. We've been inseparable ever since. Spirit never really shows her true form around strangers. I guess she trusted you at first."

Brooklyn then looked back at Spirit. "I'm sorry."

Spirit couldn't help but smile. "It's okay. I shouldn't have yelled at you." She then turned back to Raven. "YOU'VE ALREADY CHOSEN YOUR MATE?!?" she yelled.

"Yes I have. I'm the proper age to do so and I chose him." Raven replied pointing to Brooklyn.

"You do realize that this means that you need to return to Greece and discuss this matter with your father. And you know how he feels about inter breeding. When he finds out that you've chosen a gargoyle over Theetus, he won't be pleased."

Raven sneered. "Theetus can kiss my ass for all I care. He threatened to kill Sophia if I didn't marry him. Besides, I don't even want to rule over Greece. You know that I'm not the kind of person to take charge."

'You certainly did well taking charge over me in the park.' Brooklyn smirked in his head.

Spirit gasped and slapped Brooklyn across the face. "How dare you think that! Raven isn't the type of girl to do things like that!"

Raven got angry and grabbed Spirit's arm. "I'm a big girl, Spirit! You're not my mother! So stop treating me like a hatchling! I can look out for myself!" Raven then stood next to Brooklyn. "When you get back to Greece, tell Father that if he can't except my mate, then he won't ever see me again. I'm tired of him thinking that I can't watch out for myself. I've been doing fine by myself for over the past nine hundred years. And for the record, I did do those things that Brooklyn thought." She then sighed. "I'm not angry with you, Spirit. I'm just agitated about what all my life has put before me. The only good things that have come out it were meeting Brooklyn and being reunited with you. Tell my father that I will come back to Greece, but I won't be alone."

Spirit then hugged Raven. "Don't worry. I'll deliver the message."

Then, Spirit vanished without a trace. Brooklyn was still confused. But when Raven leaned next to him, he smiled and wrapped his left arm around her waist.

"Who'll go to Greece with you?" he asked.

Raven smiled. "I have to get everyone first. Starting with an old friend I made in London." She then plucked one of her feathers and whispered into it. Brooklyn noticed that when she plucked the feather, a new one took its place. The feather Raven had just plucked had turned into a portal. She then spoke into the portal. "My friend, if you can hear my voice, follow it. I wish for you to come with me to Greece. I need every one of my friends that I can get."

Then, a hand came out of the portal. Followed by an arm, and then the rest of the body. "Raven?" the person said.

Raven smiled and hugged the feathered gargoyle. "It's good to you again, Griff." Griff smiled and hugged Raven back.

"You need me to go to Greece with you? Why?" he asked.

"I'll explain everything when I get everyone." She said. Then she looked at the portal again. "Destination: Japan." She told it. Then, she said, "Yuma, I need you. Follow my voice, dear friend." Then, Yuma walked through the portal. Raven hugged him and looked at the portal again. "Destination: Russia." Then she said, "Piotr, you and your sister, Nesha, are needed." Then, two Russian gargoyles walked through the portal. The bigger one was very masculine and had black hair and yellow skin. While the smaller one was feminine. She had red hair with gray skin.

Once everyone was there, Raven turned to Brooklyn. "You and your clan need to come as well. This is a matter that concerns gargoyles as well as Thenagarians. Are there any other gargoyles here in Manhattan?"

Brooklyn sighed. "There are. But don't scream."

Raven then turned around. "I want all of you to go to the clock tower. Griff once told me that he'd been here before, so he's gonna lead you there." Everyone nodded and took off, with Griff in the lead.

When they all left, Raven turned to Brooklyn. "Take me to the gargoyles."

Brooklyn nodded and took Raven's hand. When they took off, Raven couldn't help but get a bad feeling. No more than ten minutes later, Brooklyn and Raven landed on a building. At first, Raven didn't see anything but about a half dozen gargoyle statues. But on closer inspection, she noticed that one of them looked like Brooklyn. She gasped to see that the others looked like the rest of Goliath's clan.

"Are they real?" she asked.

"They were, until that psychotic scientist Xanatos had hired to create them refused to help them. Then, they turned into statues." He answered.

Raven smiled and said the one thing Brooklyn didn't expect. "I can help them." She then plucked another one of her feathers and whispered into it. But when she threw it into the air, it turned into a light and as it shined on all of the statues (except for Thailog, for obvious reasons), they began to crack. And one by one, they each woke up from there stone sleep.

They each yawned and roared. Brooklyn was in shock at what happened. Raven had revived the clones. She was truly an angel. She did nothing but good things.

Malibu looked over at Brooklyn and grinned. "It's good to see you again, Brooklyn. How did we come back to life?"

"That would be Raven." He answered pointing at his mate.

All of the clones looked over at Raven, who smiled in return. "I can't believe that Xanatos would stoop this low. Creating life and not even trying to help it stay alive. And I thought him hiring my brother was bad."

Brooklyn then looked over at Raven. "Raven, Puck doesn't work for Xanatos. Owen does."

"My dearest brother can't even tell beings from his own time the truth. My brother started working Fox Xanatos's parents before she was even born. But, by the time she was old enough to leave her parents, Puck decided to go out and find someone else to work for. He found David Xanatos and offered him a deal. One wish from Puck, or a lifetime of servitude from Owen. His choice surprised everyone. So, from that day on, he became known as Owen."

She then turned to the new clan and asked, "Who is the leader of this clan?"

The female gargoyle walked up to her and said, "I am. My name's Delilah."

Raven smiled and shook Delilah's hand. "It's an honor to meet all of you. But I need you all at the clock tower immediately." She then turned back to Brooklyn. "Are there any more creatures in the city I need to know about?"

Brooklyn nodded. He needed to show her the Labyrinth. Once the clones left, Brooklyn led Raven to their next destination. Once there, Brooklyn called out "Derrick, I need to talk to you!"

Then, a black leopard creature with wings came out from behind a corner and approached them. "What's wrong, Brooklyn? And who is this?" he asked when he saw Raven.

Raven looked at him and said, "I'm Raven. And I need every member of your clan to come with me back to the clock tower."

Derrick turned around and saw that said clan was standing close, listening in on the conversation. They walked over and Derrick introduced each of them. "Raven, this is Maggie and Claw."

"Is there anyone else?" Raven asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Maggie answered. "Come with me."

Raven followed Maggie down the tunnels. On the way, Maggie asked, "Why do want monsters like us to come with you?"

This surprised Raven. "Let me ask you a few questions, Maggie. Are you a kind person?"

"Yes."

"Are you generous?"

"Yes."

"Do you care and love those who are around you?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you consider yourself a monster?"

"Because I look like one." Maggie answered.

"It's not what's on the outside that counts, Maggie. It's the heart of gold hidden underneath." Maggie smiled at Raven's words.

Once down on the prison floor, Raven saw the last of the clan. "C'mon, guys. Have a heart. I've learned my lesson." She heard him whine. When he saw Raven, he smirked. "Well, I must have been good lately to have you guys give me a new toy to play with."

Maggie turned to Raven and said, "Sorry, Fang is down here because he tried to hurt the people we were protecting in the Labyrinth. And he's serving more time for helping Demona try to kill Goliath's clan."

"Don't listen to that bitch, my beautiful angel. Why don't you come in here and play? I won't bite…unless you want me to." Fang kept grinning as if his lines were actually working.

Raven turned to Maggie and asked, "How do I get in?"

Maggie showed Raven the door and unlocked it. Once Raven was inside, she gave a mischievous smirk. Fang approached her and tried to grab her. But Raven dodged his hand and grabbed his throat. She then slammed him against the wall and growled. Her eyes started turning black with the white glow again. The only difference this time was that she had control. "Listen, you pathetic worm!" she growled. "You're coming with us to Greece. You have no say in the matter so don't even bother complaining. The reason you're coming is so my father and I can negotiate on your fate. If you come willingly and be a good boy, you'll be set free to live in Greece. Start a new life. Got it?"

Not everyone could stand up to Fang like that. Brooklyn, Claw, and Talon ran down to see what was going on. When they finally arrived, Raven walked out of the cell and said, "I don't think we'll have any trouble him." She then looked at Brooklyn and said, "We need to leave now. The rest of you, get anything you will need. We have a long way to go."

About thirty minutes later, they were packed and ready to go. Raven then took off and flew out of the Labrynth and back to the clock tower, with everyone else following her. Once they returned, Brooklyn was surprised to see all the people who were coming. Even Elisa was going with them. "Listen." Raven said. "The moment the sun sets tomorrow, we leave. No exceptions."

Everyone understood what she was talking about. Raven knew how to make things clear. She then walked out and onto the balcony, Brooklyn right behind. Both sat on the edge and looked up in the sky. It was hard to believe what all was happening. But it would all be worth it in the end. It would only bring a brighter tomorrow to do this. And Raven was going to make sure all went the right way.


End file.
